Christmas: Miracle for Damon
by SunMoon206
Summary: Well, this story is my own version for Scrooge in The Vampire Diaries. In this case Damon is like Scrooge, he hates Christmas, but a miracle come to him just in time to save him. Maybe is a bad summary but give it a try. Delena. read to find out!
1. A extrange visit

**Hey everyone! Well, I hope you like this story. It's a crazy idea and I know that it's very common but I hope you like it**.

**I'm going to try to update more chapters today and tomorrow and have this story finished before Christmas ends.**

**First than nothing I want to apology for all the grammatical mistakes, I'm learning the language so please be patient =D  
**

**Again I hope you enjoy! =)**

**It's the typical story Scrooge but in my way with vampire story is about Damon don't liking Christmas, but what would happen if for a miracle he receive a very interesting visits? It's Delena 100%.  
**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Damon was sitting in the couch of the boarding house drinking his scotch. He felt so alone, but he never liked Christmas because made him remember how awful his past Christmas were.

He just couldn't stand to see Elena and everybody celebrating.

_Elena. _His thoughts traveled to her. How much he loved her, how beautiful her smile was, how he could felt his heart melt every time he saw her face.

Damon sighed.

He couldn't have her. No matter how much he wanted she deserved someone better than him. Like his brother, Saint Stefan was better choose than him, but Elena break up with him like three months ago and now was dating Caroline.

The Barbie was better for Stefan, it gives him more life, so Damon was ok with that, and Elena was very happy for them.

Damon listened, somebody walked into the house.

"Damon?" Elena called him.

Damon didn't answered just waited her in the living room.

"There you're. Come on, let's go to my house, is going to be a party and everything" Elena said cheerful walking to sit down next to him.

"For what is the party?" Damon asked drinking more.

"Don't be silly" Elena said slapping his arm playful. "Today is Christmas Eve. Damon, you're not going to spend the night alone" She answered.

"I think I'll pass" Damon said.

"Damon. Come on, I know that you don't like Christmas but make a try for Stefan, for Alaric, for me" Elena said begging.

"Really, Elena? Why would I do something for Alaric or my brother?" Damon asked seeing into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Because they are your family, your friends" She said with a very sweet voice.

"No, Elena. I'm not going"

"Oh, come on Damon. I buy you a present, please come" Elena begged one more time.

"No, Elena, I'm not going. I hate Christmas, I hate spend time with all of you and feel so lovely and sweet" Damon said in a voice that hurt Elena but she didn't say anything, she just stand up for the couch and walk away.

When she was at the end of the living room she talked again.

"I know that you hate Christmas for something, I really don't know what but I know that is something. It's not just hard for you celebrate this, in some way I hate Christmas too because make me remember more my parents, miss them… but I just give a try for Jeremy, for Jenna, for Bonnie, for all my family and friends… for you" Damon looked at her in that moment and could see that Elena had tears in her eyes.

"I don't let my past ruin my present, ruin the little time for happiness that I have. Damon, we're all here, in this moment trying to enjoy this, but we don't know what can happen in the future, if we're going to be together and happy like right now" Elena stopped to take a breath before continue. "I know that you don't want to go, but if you change your mind we all going to be there waiting"

"Happy Christmas" Elena said before walking away.

Damon heard she entered to her car and go away.

He took the glass of scotch in his hand and throw it to the wall.

She just didn't understand, he just couldn't enjoy Christmas. It was better if he just stay away for everyone.

Damon walked to his room to take a nap; he was going to take a vacation for everyone… yeah maybe to the beach.

_Tomorrow I'm leaving. _Damon thought before he fell asleep.

Damon woke up a little more lately in the night. He listened somebody knocking his door. Damon thought that was weird but he opened anyway. A lot of wind entered for the door and Damon closed.

_Stupid witch, she's doing this._ Damon thought mad.

When he went back his eyes to his bed he could see that one person was there. He had red hair and blue eyes and was using a black informal jeans and a black jacket with chains… wait a minute, chains? _That's weird_ Damon thought.

He finally recognized him.

"Daniel! What are you doing here? I thought you were death" Damon exclaimed to his old best friend vampire.

"Damon! Finally I could find you. Listen we don't have a lot of time. I'm dead" Daniel exclaimed.

"But you're here. I really don't understand. Stop joking… what if we go to…"

"No" Daniel interrupted him. "I am really dead, but for some reason I could come back few minutes to talk to you. Now, listen Damon. Everything that I teach you when you turned… you have to forget it. If you don't you're going to pay when you die, just like me" Daniel said.

"Wait, What? You're dead… hahahahaha…. But I'm seeing you here. That is not possible" Damon replied but Daniel interrupted him.

"Listen Damon. Somebody here on earth really cares and loves you enough to make the Spirits want to change you and don't ends like me. You have luck, because of what I know it's a woman, very beautiful by the way… but you need to listen. Three Spirits are going to visit you this night. Every Spirit have their time, one hour, and it's going to star at one n the morning" Daniel explained.

"Sure. So much like Scrooge, don't you think? I have to congratulation you, you didn't forget about the chains and everything" Damon said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not lying to you, Damon. You'll see. What say the book and movies are real, they didn't write it for nothing. You need to think everything that you see for now. I didn't have your luck. One vampire can't have a second chance like you, but you're going to have it thanks to one person. She really loves you but you need to stop pushing her away, if you're smart enough after this, you're going for her and make her happy, her life wasn't very easy and happy like it seems" Daniel said with calm, after all he was going back to that Hell but if he can change Damon's life he could be more happy after all, Damon was like the brother he never had.

"Let's say that I believe you. Who is that person?" Damon asked.

Daniel laughed a little

"You'll see. Really need to be blind to no see it" Daniel said in a happy mood.

"Good bye, Damon. I hope you learn the lesson" Daniel replied before disappearing in the shadow.

Damon couldn't believe what his eyes saw, but Daniel was gone, and before he could do anything he fall in a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review! **

**Happy holidays to everyone =D  
**


	2. One happy Christmas a long time ago

**Second chapter just like I promise in the same day**. **I hope you like it!**

* * *

A half hour later, Damon woke up in the floor very confused.

He just had the one of most weird dreams for his live, he dreamed very weird dreams before but dreaming something like Scrush? He was losing his mind.

When he went back the view to the clock in the wall said that was one minute for one.

Great, it was still very early. He started to ask himself if Stefan wasn't in home yet.

He heard another knock in the door.

_Jaja, very funny. The witch was doing all of this. Well that can explain the dream .Why not just follow the game? _Damon thought and ran to open the door

He was expecting again wind but this time was a girl. She had blue eyes and red hair, and was using a very colored dress. In her hand was a candy palette and it was just as colored as her dress. The girl must had like 10 years.

"Hello" The girl said. Her voice was cheerful and very childish.

"Ummm… Hello. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

The Girl laughed, her laugh was so sweet and innocent.

"I'm one of the Spirits, silly. I'm the Spirit of the past Christmas, but please call me Ally" The girl… well Ally said. She laughed.

"Yeah. And I'm Scrooge… did the witch did this?" Damon asked.

Ally laughed again.

"NO silly. I really like you, you were funny. What happened to you?" Ally asked and Damon didn't knew what to say. Ally started to think.

"Well, let's go to find out" Ally said and took Damon's hands, before disappearing with him.

Damon felt like he was flying but he couldn't see anything.

When Damon could see again he wasn't in his room anymore. The room was a little bit familiar to Damon. Ally was running to one place to another with a very big smile in her face.

"Where are we?" Damon asked to Ally.

"This is one of your past Christmases, silly" Ally answered laughing, again.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Come on, you don't want to miss it" Ally said taking his hand and guided him to other room.

The room was much decorated to Christmas stile. Next to the fireplace was a very beautiful tree. The room seemed very warm. To Damon the room was very familiar but he couldn't remember.

Ally was next to him admiring the room.

"It's very beautiful this place" Ally said sitting in the floor. Damon did the same.

A few seconds later somebody entered to the room.

Damon couldn't believe what his eyes saw. It was her mom, a beautiful woman that looked so much like Damon with a baby in his arms (Stefan).

Damon got up seeing her with wide eyes.

Behind her was a little boy. He had black curly hair and blue eyes and was smiling very happy running for all the room just like Ally.

Damon couldn't believe it. It was the last Christmas that he had with her mom. He felt his eyes with silent tears.

"Damon, come on. Let's wait your Dad to come" His mom said.

"He's not going to come. He never does" The little Damon answered sad.

"He had a very important reunion, Sweetheart" His mom answered with so much love. "But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the night, so what if you call to the persons of the kitchen and ask for something to eat and we celebrate?" His mom asked. God, he missed her so much.

"Ok mommy. Wait a minute" Little Damon said before running toward the kitchen.

Damon couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, it was his Mom after all of this years. He missed her so much, nobody have any idea of how much.

The Present Damon walked to his mom. He wanted to touch her cheek but couldn't touch her because he passed her skin like the water in the sea.

"You can touch her" Ally said behind him. "Time to go" Her voice wasn't happy anymore, it was very sad.

"Just wait" Damon said and he put a very sweet kiss in her mother cheek.

Damon was crying now.

"Ok, let's go" Damon said and took Ally's hand.

"I'm really sorry Damon" Ally said to him. She wanted to cry too.

Ally smiled, a weak smile, and Damon returned the smile at her.

They disappeared for the room; Damon swore that he will never stop thinking about her mom again.

* * *

** There is the second chapter. I hope you liked. It breaks my heart how this Christmas affected Damon =(**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Christmas but not a good one

**Hello to everyone!**

**I know that Christmas was a few days ago but I couldn't update because my laptop broke down.**

**Anyway, I wanted to end this story because I really love the idea.**

**Thanks to everyone who add me to story alerts and favorite story.**

**And again sorry for all my spellings errors. I'm still learning the language.**

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

* * *

When they appeared again was in the same house… but it looked different.

The house didn't have any more the beautiful tree, or the decoration. It seemed colder that house and Damon knew why it was that. Her Mom wasn't there anymore.

"Where are all the gifts, the tree, everything?" Ally asked running for all the room searching for those stuffs.

In that moment two little boys entered to the living room. One was like 7 years old; he had brown hair and green eyes. Damon knew that boy was Stefan. Next to him was Damon, he wasn't so changed than the last Christmas they visit.

"Damon, let's go to play" The 7 year old Stefan said very happy.

"No, let's go to the kitchen. I think that Mrs. Smith maybe made something special for Christmas to eat" Damon said happy. In that time he loved Christmas very much.

"But if Father finds out is going to get angry, Damon" Stefan said a little scared.

"Come on, he never come to Christmas to the house, and when he does he just stay in the Study all the night" Damon replied.

"Why Father hates Christmas?" Little Stefan asked walking to the kitchen with the Past Damon, Ally and Damon behind them.

"Because it reminds him to Mom" Damon explained to Stefan entering to the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Smith" Damon said polite.

"Oh, hi boys" The old lady said.

"Hello" Stefan said cheerful.

"Well, your Father is not in home?" She asked with a warm smile.

"No, Mrs. Smith" Damon answered happy.

"Well, all in this house wanted to give something to you two for Christmas. So we made a special dinner, you're going to have to eat it in one of your rooms, because if you father figure it out… well, I think that you guys have an idea about what can happen" Mrs. Smith.

"She was a very good lady" Ally commented smiling to Damon.

"Yes, she was. She made our Christmas better until she died when I was twelve" Damon told Ally in a quiet voice. He never thought in his past, neither when he was human.

"I'm sorry" Ally said comfortable

"It's OK. It was a long time ago" Damon told her.

Both watched how the two little boys walked to their room with a very special dinner and how Past Damon told Stefan everything about their mom. That was their way to celebrate Christmas until Damon was twelve.

"Let's see other Christmas" Ally said taking his hand and disappearing again.

* * *

When they appeared again was in the same house, but the Past Damon that was there have almost the same age that the Present Damon.

The house was just the same, but there wasn't an air of innocence anymore like in the other Christmas. The house felt so cold and sad.

The Past Damon was sitting in the same couch that he sat down with his mom and his little brother, just thinking and drinking scotch.

The Real Damon knew what Christmas was and he didn't like it very much the idea.

"Ally, please. I don't want to see this Christmas. Can't we just leave now?" Damon begged.

"Of course not, silly. We have to see this Christmas too. So please let me see" Ally told him gently.

Damon was getting very anxious seeing the clock in the wall and how was passing the time, seeing himself drinking again and again.

Ten minutes later Katherine entered to the living room with her childish smile. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was very beautiful and let saw her small waist, her curls were up in a very formal and graceful way. The Past Damon was charmed with her, but the Real Damon felt himself shaking with fury. He wanted to kill that bitch in that moment.

"Hello Damon" She said seductive.

"Hi Katherine" Damon said to her with a smirk. Katherine sat down next to him in the couch.

"So… I was thinking. Tomorrow is going to be Christmas and we can spend the rest of the night…" Damon started and Katherine interrupted him.

"Damon, remember I'm the one who put the rules here" Katherine told him playful and confident. "And it's Stefan's turn. I'm really sorry Damon" Katherine told him with a very sad fake voice.

"Oh! Come on. You spend the rest of the day with him. Please, let's go to my room and…" The Past Damon was stopped because Katherine was compelling him. The Real Damon could hear everything.

"Damon. I don't want to hear you anymore begging me to stay with you. You're going to follow my instructions. If I want to spend all the time with Stefan you're going to let me and don't try to change my mind" Her voice was like venom and the real Damon could felt his fangs appearing.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

"I understand" The Past Damon said still compelled.

"Good" Katherine said breaking the eye contact. "So now I'm going to the Christmas Dance with Stefan and please you stay here. You don't want to make me jealous bringing another woman, do you?" Katherine asked making a pout like a little child.

"Of course not Katherine, have fun in the dance" Damon told her smirking.

Katherine smiled at him and kissed him very quickly before she leave.

The Past Damon just stood there smiling like an idiot and drinking.

In the other hand, the Real Damon was feeling very angry. One thing was live remembering that that happened but other is seeing everything in your eyes and you can do anything.

"Let's go. We don't have more than ten minutes" Ally told him and took his hand and disappeared again.

The last few Christmas were from when he was a vampire, and he was always having sex with a woman and drinking her blood (obviously Ally wasn't there she waited in other room). Or he was just alone in a bar.

"You have one brother, right?" Ally asked in one of those Christmas.

"Yes" Damon said watching himself drinking.

"Then why you didn't spend Christmas with him?" The little girl asked curios.

Damon saw her with softness, that little girl remember him to Elena when she was sleeping. Pure innocence and that thought made him smile.

"Do you remember the other girl? In the third Christmas that we saw" Damon asked.

"Yes" She said smiling.

"Well we had a fight for her; she was just playing with us. And after that we never talked again. Until a few months ago" Damon told her.

"And how you talked to him again?" Ally asked. Something about her smile made him want to tell her everything.

"Well, my brother Stefan had a girlfriend a few months. And she began to make us forgive each other. She's my best friend... well I think she's the only one" Damon told Ally smiling. _What was doing that girl to him?_ She was making him open himself without fear. Just one person could do that but he never let her get that close.

"What's her name?" Ally asked.

"Elena" Damon said her name and Ally get very excited to that.

"I love to ask you how's she but we have to leave now. There is not time" Ally told him confident. "It was very nice to meet you Damon" Damon was surprised to that. In a very long time he had never heard somebody telling that. "Don't forget. Two more spirits are coming" Ally remind him.

"OK. I'll be waiting. And it was really nice to meet you" Damon told her. "Thank you" He said touching her little hand before falling in a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well, Thanks for reading. I hope you liked. In the TV series I didn't knew if Katherine was with them in Christmas but I kinda of liked the idea to include it, and I didn't want to make bigger the Past Christmases because in general it was more important when Damon was human than when he was a vampire, and we know how Damon liked to celebrate with women and I couldn't put that because Ally is a little girl, and my inspiration was gone. But don't worry, I already start with the others chapters.  
**

**I'm going to try to update today the next chapter or tomorrow.**

**Please don't forget about review =D **

**I want to know what you think ;D  
**


	4. This Christmas sucks!

**Hello guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in more than a month but I have been busy, I had a lot of troubles with mi laptop and I couldn't save any document. But finally is working! =D**

**And it doesn't really help that the English is not my first language :S so if I have any mistake I'm really sorry and please let me know.**

**I know that Christmas was a long time ago but I wanted to finish this story for all the people who add me to favorites, story alert and author, and reviews my chapters; you guys really motivate me =D**

**_For the people that don't remember:_**

**_Elena invites Damon to celebrate Christmas eve in her house but Damon decline the invitation really bad making Elena cry a little. After they fight he decided to leave the next day to other country._**

**_Later in the night an old friend named Daniel, who died visit Damon adverting him that he is taking the bad chooses and that he would end just like him. He told Damon that he would have a visit from three spirits of the Christmas, that he have a second chance because some girl loved him. Of course Damon didn't believe it, he thought it was just a dream.  
_**

**_When he woke up again a little girl entered in his room and told him that she was the spirit from the past, her name was Ally. She took Damon to a Christmas when her mother was alive, thing that let Damon really hurt; other when he was little and his father didn't let them celebrate Christmas; one Christmas when Katherine was present, before she turned him; and the others were just him drinking in a bar and ending biting and having sex with some estrange girl. Then Ally made him enter in a peaceful sleep..._**

**So this is the next Chapter, I hope that you enjoy it!_  
_**

* * *

When Damon woke up again and saw the clock, it was just one in the morning.

He thought that everything was a dream and wanted to go back sleep but for third time in the night he heard somebody calling the door.

Damon cautious walked to the door and opened slowly with a little fear… Wait a minute, fear? He was feeling fear? For God sake, he was Damon Salvatore, he never feel fear, just when it comes to a person but not for him.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door

There was a man standing in front of him. He was dressed at Stefan's stile, his hair was blond and his eyes were green, he was a little bit taller than Damon. He had a really big smile in his face.

That guy remembered a little to Caroline. It was better he wasn't like her, because Damon didn't have patient for that. He would snap really bad.

"Hello, I suppose that you're Damon right?" the strange man asked to him before entering to the room without waiting any answer.

"The one and only" Damon said, his usual smirk in face and closed the door.

Great! He was still dreaming.

"Well, you know why I'm here right?" the strange asked grabbing Damon's Bourbon.

Damon's was about to protest but let go for that moment. It was just a dream anyway.

"You're one of the three Spirits, how creepy" Damon said in a mocking tone before rolling his eyes.

"First than nothing, I'm the Spirit for the presents Christmas, but you can call me Jason. And second we have to go" Jason said drinking the glass full of bourbon.

"I will prefer to sleep a little if you don't mind" Damon said walking to his bed but before he could get there Jason stopped him with a glare.

"Don't even think about it" Jason told him with a cold voice. Damon could see his face and it was transformed to a warm one into a pretty scary one, but Damon would never admit it. "I don't have time for this so it's better you move your ass and come with me" Jason told him in a treating voice.

Damon frowned a little but nodded.

"Ally was at least sweeter" Damon said with a smirk and a teasing voice.

Jason's face changed into a warm one again and laughed.

"Because she is the past and a kid, she means innocence.

Damon half smiled remembering Ally.

"Let's go" Jason said getting Damon back to the reality. He took Damon's arm before disappearing from his room.

* * *

Damon and Jason appeared in the porch of a house.

Damon looked the place again and then saw that it was Elena's house. There were light inside so he looked through the window forgetting about Jason.

All of his friends… well friends of his brother were inside sitting in the living room listening some Christmas music and talking: there was Jeremy hugging the witch, they were dating for like a month or something like that, and talking with Jenna and Alaric; Stefan and Matt were talking; and Caroline was talking to Elena.

He couldn't hear their conversations for some reason and the only thing he really wanted was to enter into the house just to listen what she was talking about.

"Just think in enter inside the house and you will" Jason told him and Damon haven't noticed that he was next to him.

Damon did what he told him and appeared in the living room and finally listened.

"… and then we take them by surprise. You throw a pass to me and I'll run to…" Matt was explaining a new football play to Stefan.

Damon rolled his eyes. How typical from Stefan, trying to be a normal teenager.

"…I'm so happy for you guys, I could never ask for a better person for Jeremy." Jenna was talking about Jeremy and Bonnie's relationship.

"Thank you so much" Bonnie said and Jeremy gave her a quick peck in her lips.

Well he didn't lose a thing for not going to that party, or that's what he thought until he heard Elena talk for the first time. Blondie's voice didn't attract his attention so he didn't notice their conversation.

"I know. Maybe because is our senior year I'll be again a cheerleader" Elena said and Caroline started jumping in the couch from happiness think that made everyone look a Caroline like she was crazy.

Elena started laughing just like Stefan because he listened the conversation. But the rest were looking at Caroline like she was crazy.

"I'm going to be cheerleader again" Elena explained.

Everybody started congratulating Elena, and Damon just smiled widely for seen her happy.

"Why Damon is not here?"Jenna asked after a while which made Elena's face change to happy to sad.

"He have things to do. He said he was sorry but that he wished a happy Christmas to everyone" Elena said faking a smile.

Damon couldn't believe it, she was covering him after all he said to her.

Matt, Alaric, Jeremy and Stefan buy it but Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline didn't.

Damon saw how Jenna made a gesture with her head to Bonnie, so she talked to Elena. Bonnie just nodded, told Jeremy that she will be right back and went with Caroline and Elena to her room.

Damon followed the three girls, he needed to hear this he walked a little bit faster than them and sat down on the floor.

Elena closed the door behind her and let the tears ran down her eyes, she let herself fall in the floor and half hugged herself before starting sobbing.

Damon ran and sat down next to her, he wanted to hug her and clean all her tears and tell her that everything will be alright but he felt so bad. He knew that he was the cause for her tears and felt mad with him.

Bonnie and Caroline didn't know what to do because it took them by surprise.

"What happened?" Caroline asked with shock in her voice. Her eyes were wide so were Bonnie's.

"I invited him to come, but he rejected the invitation" Elena took a breath before she continued. "God I wish he just rejected the damn invitation telling me no thank you or something like that" she started sobbing really hard and Damon was feeling horrible.

"He told me that he hated begging with me, with everyone. He let that clear, but he was so cruel, I felt like he just stab me with a knife" Elena said letting more tears ran for her cheeks.

If Damon had felt like a monster before and felt regret, right now he felt worse than that.

"I thought that he cared about our friendship, that he cared about me not more that what I care about him. But I can see that I was so naïve and stupid for think something like that" Elena said and Caroline and Bonnie walked to her at sat down next to Elena, in the opposite side from Damon.

Bonnie and Caroline hugged her best friend until she calm down a little. Damon just stood next to her so shamed for himself.

How could he do this to Elena, he didn't wanted to see more, he wanted to leave. Jason appeared and sat down in Elena's bed.

"Hurt doesn't it?"Jason asked with a calm voice.

"You don't have any idea" Damon said feeling impotent because he couldn't do anything.

Elena broke the hug and calmed a little herself.

"You love him don't you?" Caroline asked gently after a while taking Elena and Damon by surprise.

"I really do… But I think that is not enough, he will always love Katherine and I can't compete with that" Elena said in a broken voice and Damon looked at her in amazement.

She loved him! Just like he loved her!... And he just hurt her.

Bonnie huffed.

"You are better than that bitch, Elena" Bonnie said and for the first time he felt grateful what her for telling her what he couldn't tell her.

Elena shook her head.

"She might be a bitch but he loves her. She is what he wants, and I can't compete with that" Elena said cleaning the tears and standing up.

"But Elena…"Caroline tried to protest but Elena cut her off.

"Is just useless, Caroline. And you know what? I'm tired for this. I just have to pretend that never happened and that I'm mad with Damon until I'll leave for college. Then I'll never see or speak to him again" Elena told them looking at herself in the mirror and trying to fix herself so no one would know that she was crying.

"I don't want to be a martyr. With the time I'll move on, and then I could talk to him without feeling like I'm going to break in any minute" Elena said before hugging her two best friends. "Thank you for everything" she said while she hugged her and half smiled.

And in the other side of the room Damon was fighting with all his strength the tears.

"We have to go" Jason said behind him and before Damon could protest he was falling into another sleep but this time it wasn't peaceful one.

* * *

**Please Review! I want to know what you think ;) I will not disappoint you guys again! You have my word  
**

**And by the way, what do you think about the next chapter in TVD? I really think that Isobel is going to make a huge problem in Mystic Falls.**

**I have a lot of ideas now that I get my laptop back, so if you want to be informed check my profile, send me a message or follow me in twitter: /sol206**

**Love **

**SunMoon  
**


	5. What have I done?

**Hello guys!**

**Like I promised here is the next chapter. This story is coming to an end but I really have fun writing it =D**

**Again, sorry if I have mistakes, if you see one let me know.  
**

**So... here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**And please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Damon woke up a few minutes later, he saw the clock in his wall and it was almost two in the morning. He felt so broken and vulnerable.

How could he be so stupid? Elena was in love with him. For God sake! And he just let her think that he didn't care about her, that he didn't love her. He hurt her!

He felt like a real monster no, worse than a monster because he was one already.

He'll die for her, but he just let her aside, let her think that Katherine was best than her. He could still change the things now, right? For some reason these Spirits were torturing him with all his memories and his mistakes… maybe when this is over he could do the things in the right way.

The clock made a sound which indicate that it was exactly two in the morning and hear a soft knock in the door.

Damon turned to look at the door and walked really slow to opened. This was the last Spirit and he had a lot of answers. He mentally wondered how the third Spirit would look like.

Damon opened the door and what he saw scared him a little.

It was a man… or maybe a woman in a black cape. It covered all the face and the body, so he wasn't sure if it was a men or a woman. It was taller than him, which just made it more intimidate.

The Spirit walked to the room, but it seemed more like he was floating, and turned to look at Damon before he started talking.

"I'm the Spirit of the future Christmas" his or her voice was cold like the ice and it seemed like it was a man's voice. "I'm the last one and the time is running so we better go"

"Do you have any name or something?" Damon asked curious but at the same time mocking.

"You'll just call me Spirit okay?" Spirit said and Damon just nodded. "Now let's go" he said and took Damon's arm with what seemed a hand but for the cape Damon couldn't see if he was right.

In a blink they were in the forest, Damon knew where they were exactly. It was near to the cemetery. Why Spirit had taken him there?

Damon heard a few sobs and the curiosity got the best of him. He looked at Spirit for a confirmation that just made a movement that seemed to a nod.

He walked from where the sobs come from.

"But why the things needed to end this way?" it was Blondie, Damon recognized it immediately.

He could see her and she was hugging Stefan, both of them crying. Next to them was Bonnie with Jeremy, they were also crying too. A little far away, Alaric was hugging Jenna, who was crying really hard. Matt was near to them and was fighting all the tears but failing in the process.

All of them were starting at a tombstone. He knew the tombstone next to them, it was from Elena's parents but the one that they were seeing was new.

He noticed since he saw them that Elena wasn't with them, and it seemed that his body had understood before his mind had accepted the reality. Without even noticing his actions he ran to the tombstone, praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. It just couldn't be! Tears were in his eyes and falling to his cheeks and to the floor.

In a few seconds, but Damon felt like years, he get to the tombstone were he could see the name wrote there.

_**Elena Gilbert. A Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend.**_

_**1993-2011**_

Damon fall to the floor in his knees and started crying and sobbing hard, even more than Jenna.

"**No! It can't be! You can't be dead Elena! You can't! Why I didn't save you? Why?**" Damon screamed to the air. No one could hear him, the rest of the group just continued crying. He felt his heart was breaking little by little, just making it more painful. He felt that he couldn't breathe.

"You leave in the day of Christmas, Damon. And you never come back" Spirit said behind him. His voice was cold and hard but at the same time it seemed indifferent.

"A few months later, a vampire named Klaus come to the town claiming Elena" the Spirit continued with his explication. "He wanted to sacrifice her to break the Sun and the Moon curse. Everybody tried to save her, but it wasn't enough. They couldn't make it in time"

Damon closed his eyes in anger.

It was his fault, his entirely fault! If he hasn't left maybe… no, if he hasn't left she will be alive. How he could be so selfish?

"Why I'm not with them? Why they didn't call me?" Damon asked in a whisper. If he knew what was happening in that moment, he would come back.

"You just left without telling where you were going, without telling anybody how to reach you and you never came back" Spirit replied.

More tears were running down Damon's cheeks and he was starting to sob. He touched the tombstone just to be sure that it was real and closed his eyes.

He started to remember every moment with her.

When they first meet, the first time Elena slapped his face, because she did it a lot of times; their little trip to Georgia, when she saved his life for first time, she saved him in a lot of ways not just physically; when they danced in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant; when she entered a house with vampires when he told her to not enter… God it was a lot of memories, all of them were so painful.

"I need to save her" Damon said in a whisper before talking in almost a yell, now looking at Spirit. "There is something I can do! I need to save her! There is must be something I can do about it!" he said and then he looked back at the tombstone.

Spirit just shook his head; well that's what looked like for the movement in his cape.

"This already happened; there is nothing you can do. You can change the past, Damon. You need to live with your actions; do you want to see what are you doing at this moment?" Spirit asked.

Damon shook his head before he answered.

"I don't care for that. That's not even important" he replied to Spirit, his voice had regret and defeat to his surprise.

He felt regret, of course, but he never felt defeat. He was a fighter, he never gave up. But this time it was different, he felt weak and useless, he wanted to change what happened but he couldn't do it; he felt like the live didn't matter anymore. What was the point of live? The reason of his life was gone.

"I'll change place with her. She'll live, I'll die" he said in a monotone voice.

"You can't do that.

Damon started shaking with anger but then he calmed himself a little, after all it was his fault.

"I'm so sorry" Damon said between sobs but this time to the tombstone. "I was so stupid for leaving and for hurting you in that way. I fought for you and when I finally had you I left you" he said running his fingers for the tomb, more tears in his eyes.

"God, I'm a real monster. This is the worst mistake of my life for too far… And if you ask me what I regret the most, beyond the fact that I leave, is that I never told you how much I love you, how much I care about you…

Damon let his head rest in Elena's tomb, letting his entire strange fad away. He needed that; he needed to stop pretending that he didn't felt so bad when he was tearing apart.

"I don't want to see this anymore! I don't want to live anymore! Please take me out from here!" Damon yelled again but Spirit wasn't there anymore when he looked around.

He neither noticed that the others were gone. He was alone there, living his privet hell and this time there was not coming back…

* * *

**I know. It was a really sad chapter, but don't worry maybe the things will change for good =)**

**I hope you really liked and I really appreciate if you guys review, it really motivate me. I want to know what you think.  
**

**I'm going to start new stories and I have a lot of ideas, ****so if you want to be informed check my profile, send me a message or follow me on twitter** : /sol206 

**Love**

**SunMoon  
**


	6. Memories

**Hello guys! Here is a new chapter! **

** I apologize if I have any mistake, let me know if I have one.  
**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Damon closed his eyes in defeat. He had screamed for a few minutes until he gave up. He had made that, he create his hell. Now he understood why people say that a person can make his heaven or his hell in Earth.

But he didn't care if this was hell for him, he wasn't important right now.

Elena was gone. There wasn't going back. But why it had to be her? She was an angel, she needed to live, not for him; the world needed her. Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan needed her. God! He needed her!

He needed her to be here! He couldn't live without her.

Everything was lost for him.

He never told her how he felt for her. He felt so much regret, so much pain.

His chest was hurting like he was stabbed with a stake and vervain at the same time. He couldn't breathe, he was almost sobbing but the shortness of breath was making it impossible. The tears keep running down his face and to the floor but he still didn't give a damn about it. He didn't care if he looked weak. He just couldn't care about everything he thought it was important.

Now he could saw how wrong he was.

He thought that let see weakness was stupid, now he saw that it wasn't important. It didn't change the fact if you show or not don't change the fact that you feel it, it was even worse don't feel anything at all than look weak.

He thought that it was more important he then everybody, that nobody could ever change his way to think, but then he meet Elena and every single day she get more deep inside his skin at some point that he couldn't live without her. But he saw that until it was too late.

He thought that people were food or sex, and nothing else…

Every single thought he had about his live changed just because for one girl.

The one who made him see the world in different way. She transformed him making him see that the world was a beautiful place but you just need to give it a chance. She made him see that not everything was hate showing it by love. She made him see the warm when everything was cold, the love in the hate, the happiness in the sadness, the light in the darkness…

Elena changed everything without knowing she did it, just for be her and caring.

He closed his eyes and started remembering.

"_You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother__" _

"_Which one of you dated her first?  
"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine  
"I'm sorry about Katherine. You lost her, too." _

"_I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me..I bet you've even dreamed about me. And right now..you want to kiss me"__  
__"I don't know what happened in the past, but I am NOT Katherine!_

"_You confuse me with someone with remorse, none of this matters to me. None of it.__  
__"People die around you! How could it not matter? It matters and you know it!_

"_Don't, don't-please don't hurt him!"_

"_So, why did you bring me with you?  
__"You were there in the road all damsel-in-distress-like. And I knew it'd piss off Stefan. And__ you're not the worst company in the world, Elena.  
"I saved your life..  
"I know.  
"And don't you forget it._

"_I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not gonna work.  
"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me, honestly.  
"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it._

_You and I, we have something...an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you__ different from how it is with you and Stefan. But I'm promising you this now: I will help you get Katherine back."  
"I wish I could believe you." "Ask me without this" __  
I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it._

_"I found out who my birth mother is."  
"Who cares? She left you. She sucks."_

"_Just as I was starting to think there was something redeemable about you-  
"Am I missing something here?  
__"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."_

_"It is what it is, Elena. The Stefan you know is good behavior Stefan, rein it in Stefan, fight against his nature to an annoyingly obsessive level ... Stefan. But if you think there's not another part to this, then you have not been paying attention."  
"He is not you. Not even close."  
"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean deep down that he's not... Mm... hmm."_

"_You'll get yourself killed, you're not going in there.  
"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger!  
"I can't protect you, Elena! I have to be able to get in, and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety, or this will end up being a bloodbath that none of us walk away from..._

"_You took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?  
"Because he's in love with you._

Every memory was running through his mind in a boil.

He couldn't think in anything that wasn't about Elena, and that just hurt him even more.

Damon let his body fall near to the tomb and it was cool. He looked at the floor only to found that was snowing, all the floor was color white, even his jacket was white.

He hasn't seen it until that moment but he didn't care.

He supported his head in the tombstone and closed his eyes. He was tired.

He had been in the same place for hours without even caring but now all his strength was gone. He fall asleep but he felt his body more relaxed and in a more comfortable position.

He was a little confused by that but he was too much tired to open his eyes and face reality. He wasn't still ready for that. With his eyes closed he felt protected from everything and he felt Elena by his side. He didn't want to break his own bubble.

A few minutes later a very slow sound came to his ears. It was like an alarm but Damon tried to block it out from his mind.

The sound was more constant but now he listened closer to him. He couldn't ignore it so he opened his eyes very slowly.

Damon wasn't in the cemetery anymore; he was lying in a bed. He looked around confused. He was in his room and the sound was his alarm to wake up.

The last thing he could remember was staying next to Elena's tomb… But the date in his clock said it was Christmas. The Christmas he left Mystic Falls.

A big smile appeared in Damon's lips and his eyes were covered with tears but for happiness.

He was back! He had a second chance! And now he could o the right thing!...

* * *

**Well, I hope that you like it. Please review I'd love to know what you think about it.**

**I just have one more chapter left before this story is over. I really had fun writing this, I wanted to make this story bigger, the chapters with more than 2000 words and every Christmas more specific including Damon's feelings; but Christmas was long time ago and I really have to end this story before I continue writing new ones. **

**I'm going to publish a new story the next week but if you want to be more informed about it, make suggestions or know more about my ideas send me a message, cheek my profile or follow me in twitter: /sol206**

**Love**

**SunMoon  
**


	7. Making the things right

**Hello guys! I'm SO sorry. I really tried to update but a lot of things happened in the last months. First I have a lot of work at school, then my laptop broke down AGAIN, then a lot of familiar problems come, without mention the fact that I had a lot of personals problems... What can I say? My life most of the times is full of drama.**

**Anyway, what it matter is that I am back! **

**I really hope that you like it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Damon looked again at his clock and saw that it was four in the morning and the strange sound that woke him up was his cell phone alarm.

He was supposed to start his wallet now but he had other plans in his mind. He looked around in his room only to find a letter in his night stand that had wrote _Damon._

Damon took the letter in his hands hesitating before he opened:

_Damon: _

_I know how painful was see your futures, pasts and present mistakes but you needed to wake up. You needed to see how much damage were doing to yourself and the person you love._

_I know that what I show you of how to be a vampire was one of the worst mistakes of my life, and I'm paying for that. Like I told you before I have to watch how you're destroying your life._

_I didn't have a second chance like you did. I was a vampire; I was death so I didn't have an opportunity like yours. _

_They gave you this opportunity for a very special human that loves you. Everything is because of her: Elena._

_Someday she will need help and you must be there for her. So, for God sake! Don't make the same mistake! Or I'll find a way to go back and kick your ass!_

_I hope that when I have to look your life again it's not a hell like in the past years. Your life gets better when it come to Elena, you're better for her. And if you're with her my punish is not a punish anymore._

_You were my only friend before my death, it's why I want you to be happy and you don't make the same mistakes I did. It's going to be the last time you heard me say something like that._

_Your friend and Brother_

_Daniel._

Damon ended reading the letter. He felt touched for Daniel's words. He never thought that Daniel would care so much for him.

Well, saying the truth he was doing it too for himself, but at the same time he cared for Damon too.

Damon smiled.

"Thank you, Daniel." Damon said in a whisper, hoping that his friend could hear him. "I will be forever grateful. And I swear that I will not disappoint you, not again."

He knew what he had to do know, but it was better to start moving. The time was running and he needed everything ready in just a couple of hours.

Damon was dressed in almost a second; he took his keys before running to his car….

* * *

"I need it know… Of course I will pay for it… I'm Damon Salvatore of course I can pay it" Damon huffed talking to his cell phone.

"You have one hour" He said before he hung up.

Damon sighed. That's the problem when you do all at the last minute. Well, he had two hours more before everybody woke up.

All the presents were almost ready, except Blondie's and Stefan's presents, that was the most difficult to get at the last minute. Damon took one little box in his hands and sighed. It was Elena's present. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Damon looked at the clock. It was just seven in the morning; he had almost two hours before everybody woke up.

He walked around his house for a while before he received a phone call.

"It's ready, you can pick everything up at my house" the voice in the other side said.

"Thank you. I'll pay you there" was all that Damon said to the man before he hung up.

He run to his car before he went for the last present and go direct to Elena's house.

* * *

Damon parked in front of Elena's house.

He could feel that everybody was there. He smirked and walked right into the house.

Damon knocked the door softly.

"I'm coming" he heard Elena said and a few seconds later she opened the door.

"Damon?" she said surprised. He could see some pain in her eyes but she instantly covered it with a fake smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Well you invited me for Christmas, remember?" Damon said playful.

Elena laughed a little.

"Telling the truth I didn't think that you'll be coming.

"Well here I am. And I bring some gifts" he said before entering to her house and calling everybody's attention.

Elena followed confused.

"What is it?" Caroline asked surprised but kind.

"Damon, you really come?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes little brother" Damon said his old nickname but this time it wasn't anger and sarcasm when he said it, thing that surprised everybody.

"Damon, are you drunk?" Bonnie asked.

"Not yet" he told her with a smirk. "Now can you please people move. I need all of you to come out side; I don't have all the day.

Everybody looked at each other in wonder.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm getting old here and I'm a vampire.

They walked outside in silence really curious.

Damon got to his car and opened the trunk of his car.

"Okay… First is going to be the wit… Bonnie and Jeremy" He said before getting an envelope. He wasn't going to call her those names anymore, not after giving him support when he wasn't around.

Everybody looked at Damon shocked, more Bonnie than everybody but still she and Jeremy walked to Damon.

Jeremy took the envelope.

"Dud, please tell me that this don't have a spell or something and I'm going to end up as a frog" he said frowning and everybody laughed.

"Just opened" Damon said.

"Tickets to Hawaii?" Bonnie said surprised.

"Yep.

"I can't believe it! And there is too the pass to the hotel" Jeremy said wide eye.

"The plain leaves today in the night" Damon informed and for everybody surprise Bonnie hugged him.

"Thank you! We need to leave to pack!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks man. I owe you one" Jeremy said with a smile.

They said goodbye to everybody before they leave in Bonnie's car.

Damon just smirked at them before continuing with the next present.

"Now is Matt turn" he said.

"Matt is not here. He went with his mom to celebrate" Elena informed. She was still surprised by his attitude.

"Okay, I'll give it to him later… Now Rick and Jenna" he said and Jenna looked at him suspicious.

He took another envelope and gave it to them.

"… Tickets to Las Vegas and we're going to stay in the Hotel Bellagio!" Jenna breathed.

"Damon… I can't believe it! What…" Alaric started but Damon cut him off.

"Just go to pack later you'll have time to thank me" Damon said.

They gave him a hug and say goodbye t everybody before leave to pack.

"Now Blondie and my little brother" he said but there was something different in his voice. Elena noted that he was talking with more love to his brother and he was grateful to Caroline.

Damon took an envelope and gave it to Stefan and then he took a packet and gave it to Caroline.

"Tickets to Paris!" Stefan exclaimed. "Wow! Damon I'm surprised for all of this but I'm grateful.

"Don't mention it. Don't open the packet until you get there and don't let Stefan see it. You'll know when you'll need it" he instructed her. Caroline looked curious at Damon and then at the packet but she nodded.

Caroline and Stefan said goodbye to Damon and Elena before leaving.

Elena was watching him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what you did with the Damon I know?" Elena said raising an eyebrow.

Damon laughed a little.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, the sexiest vampire in the world" he said with his cocky tone.

Elena chuckled at that.

"Okay, it's really you. Now the question is what the hell happened to you?" Elena asked.

Damon sighed.

"Let's just see that I have a… revelation?... Well you can use that word" he said and shrugged a little.

Elena raised an eyebrow suspicious.

"Look, it's a really long story and I really don't think that you would believe me. I'll tell you some day, but it was just thanks to you" Damon said sincerely.

Elena smiled a little. Damon was really different.

"So… can I know what is in your mind?" she asked.

"It's… you. Just you and is always going to be you. No matter what I do or what is going to happen in the future, you'll be always in my mind… hell you're my mind" Damon said with a tinny and shy smile. He could see that Elena was shocked.

"I love you, Elena. But I was so stupid and so arrogant that I didn't want to admit that. You're my everything; you're my light in the dark. I'm lost without you. Is thanks to you that I'm almost alive and I don't want to lose you" he said in a low and loving voice.

"What… what you're telling me is true?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Yes. But what it really matter is what you think about" he said. It didn't matter that he listened her admit that she was in love with him; part of him was still waiting for her to reject him.

Elena, I the other hand was speechless. For a moment her mind told her that she was just dreaming but then a voice in her head told her: "_What the hell? You love him, just go to him and don't think in anything but this moment."_

And then she ran into Damon's arms. She kissed his check and then his lips.

Damn was shocked at first but then he hug her back and turned the kiss with infinite passion and love.

They last like that for a few minutes before they put apart.

Damon watched Elena seeing every single detail about her not ever wanting to forget that moment and Elena did the same.

"I love you" Elena said to him with adoration in her face and voice.

"I love you, my sweet angel" he said before returning his lips to hers once again.

It didn't matter how their past could haunt them. It didn't matter all the problems that were coming in the future. It didn't matter if that stupid vampire come for her and try to steal her away from him. It didn't matter if they could have problems and a lot of stuffs unsolved.

The only thing that really matter and they both were sure was that nobody could ever tear them apart.

_***.The end.***_

* * *

** So here it is, the end of the story.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it! And I hope that you're not disappointing for this last chapter.**

**You guys are the best! Thanks for all you support and your patience with this story!**

**And thank to all the people that add me to favorite story/author, and to story/author alert. And to all the people that review!**

**I'm so sad that this come to an end but like in the life the end of something is just the begging of something else. So don't worry I'll have a new story published as soon as I can get back my documents!**

**Please guys! Review one last time, even if you like it or not I want to know what you think!**

**Love,**

**SunMoon**

**P.S. if you want to be more informed about new stories, make suggestions or know more about my ideas send me a message, cheek my profile or follow me in twitter: /sol206**


End file.
